Intended
by mawilay
Summary: CHAPITRE 3 EN LIGNE! Après le film, avec quelques petites modification de la fin... ...D'où je suis, l'avenir me parait triste et incertain...comment construire l'avenir sur les bases d'un passé desastreux?
1. Prologue:le debut de la fin

_**Disclamer**: N'étant_ _ni une vache, ni japonaise, ni tout autre me rattachant à cette série que j'aime tant, je peux simplement dire que fullmetal alchimist ne m'appartient pas ;;_

_**Genre** : heu…. A vous d'me l'dire …. :D un peu de sang un peu de combat, beaucoup de souffrance …un peu d'amour aussi_

_**Rating**: on verra sa après_

_**Note de l'auteur**: bon et bien me voilà sur avec une fic en plusieurs chapitre sur FMA , j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire !!! Bon je tiens juste a préciser que je suis une membre officielle de l' ADSQAFSE, c'est-à-dire l'association des sadiques qui adorent faire souffrir Edward (même si je l'aime ;p) donc je vous aurait prévenus_

_Peut-être certain( e )s d'entre vous m'ont déjà connu à la (lointaine) époque de ccs (card captor sakura) et me détesterons d'avoir abandonné mes fics…(pas tué pas tué !!!) mais je tiens à me défendre : j'avais plus de pc !!!! Cette fic aura donc bien une fin et si on me le demande je finirai mes fic sur ccs (je dis bien si on me le demande paske sa prend du temps kan même ')_

_Allé, assez de bla-bla, place a mon génie niark niark (nan nan je suis pas du tout égocentrique :D )_

* * *

****

Prologue: _Le début de la fin_

* * *

Dans la nuit froide, le vent balayait les feuilles mortes, dernier vestige d'un automne triste et morne, glacial et solitaire, sombre et indifférent.

Tapis dans l'ombre, une frêle silhouette tachait de s'endormir, recroquevillé sur elle-même, bien loin de son passé…

Avec du recul, il y était bien mieux loti… avant, malgré la solitude que lui et son cadet ressentaient sans le dire, ils trouvaient un toit et un couvert chaque fois que le froid, la fatigue ou la faim se faisait ressentir.

Oui, il était bien loin du temps où l'état finançait tout ses déplacements, bien loin de l'époque où il arpentait le pays afin de réparer ses erreurs, bien loin de l'époque où il avait encore une famille, où la solitude ne l'avait pas encore rongé jusqu'à la moelle…

Un an plus tôt, son petit frère avait tenté de le suivre dans ce monde qui n'était pas leur, mais avait été happé par la porte au moment de sa destruction, comme rappelé par celle-ci en échange de la fin de la transition entre les deux monde…

Une fois encore, Edward ne savait pas ce qu'il était advenu de son petit frère, encore une fois, il se retrouvait dans ce monde sans aucune connaissance, mais maintenant, il s'en foutait.

Plus rien ne le rattachait a la vie, pas un espoir de retrouver Al, Winry et les autres maintenant que la porte avait été détruite. Alfons et Hœnheim était mort, Noah avait retrouvé les siens… et lui était là, réfugié dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas, attendant la mort qui ne venait jamais. Si on ne pouvait même plus compté sur cette certitude qu'est la mort ! Elle qui avait tapé à sa porte au moment où il l'attendait le moins, voila que cette infidèle se jouait de lui, le laissant flotté dans son sang avec pour seule compagne sa douleur… non pas sa douleur physique, celle-là, il s'y était habitué… mais la douleur morale, celle à laquelle il ne s'habituerait jamais.

Seul, c'était le mot qui le définissait le mieux maintenant… fini l'alchimiste d'acier, l'alchimiste au service du peuple, le courageux Edward Elric … ici, il n'était rien d'autre qu'Edward, insignifiant humain au milieu des autres … il n'était pas habitué à ça…autrefois, on ne peut pas dire qu'il était le plus heureux, loin de là…mais il avait Alphonse, il avait l'alchimie, Winry… même le colonel lui manquait…

Alors qu'ici…

Si même le fait de donner son corps et son âme en échange de la survie de son frère ne lui ouvrait pas les portes de l'enfer auquel, il n'en doutait pas, il appartenait, il irait chercher la mort ailleurs… beaucoup plus loin s'il le fallait.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva là, tapis dans l'ombre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, gisant dans son sang à attendre le salut de son âme…

Ses plaies béantes au niveau de son épaule droite et de son genou gauche saignaient abondamment , lui troublant la vue peu à peu, l'attirant doucement vers son trépas.

Mais son destin était écrit autrement…

Doucement apparut devant lui une faible lueur rouge, s'élargissant peu à peu pour finir par englobé totalement l'ex-alchimiste d'acier, actuellement privé de ses malheureusement célèbres méca-greffes.

C'est alors qu'il se senti happé, comme attiré au centre de ce néant carmin où la respiration commençait à lui manquer, où tout ses membres le faisait souffrir de plus en plus. Comme si la mort se jouait de lui en lui arrachant les parties de son corps qui lui restaient unes à unes.

Mais Edward s'en rendit compte bien vite: cet enfer là n'était pas la mort.

C'était bien pire.

* * *

_Voilà qui clos le prologue._

_J'espère que ça vous à plu, si c'est le cas où non faite le moi savoir grâce a ce petit bouton, vous savez, ce petit bouton bleu en bas a gauche de votre écran appelé « rewiew »_

_Toute remarque constructive est la bienvenue comme tout compliment bien sur :p_

_A très bientôt!_

_si j'ai des rewiews je ferais même les dessins de la fic pour ceux que ça interresse :)_


	2. Le passage

**Intended**

**Disclamer: **non, mon nom n'est pas hiromu, nan nan vous assure, arakawa n'est pas mon prénom…. N'insistez pas, si vous dis que fullmetal ne m'appartient pas TT

**Genre: **mmm… drame, action, aventure, romance… beaucoup de choses quoi : )

**Rating: **J'ai trouvé! Le rating sera donc… T (pour l'instant)

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur**(c'est-à-dire moi): voilà alors comme promis (j'lai fait? Je m'en rappel plus??!!) je vais écrire cette fic le plus rapidement possible pour éviter de reproduire mes anciennes erreurs, mais de toute façon ça tombe bien, j'adooooooooore les sushi…a non , c'est pas ça… j'adore écrire :) 

Et j'adore encore plus les rewiew c'est pourquoi je vais répondre à vos commentaires qui m'ont fait vraiment très plaisir !!! (3rewiews seulement 4h après publication, ça donne envi de continuer, alors je mis met tt de suite )

**Zihna**: ça me fait trop plaisir de te retrouver ici et de constater que tu n'as pas déserter (comment ça comme moi/ je l'ai déjà dit j'avais plus Internet TT)

Et ça me fait d'autant plus plaisir que tu aimes ma fic !!!

Alors promis, une fois celle-ci fini, je termine mes 2autres!!!

Gros bisous pitchounette

**gabi bibi **: ta rewiew ma fait extrêmement plaisir, non pas que j'aime rendre les gens triste (suis quand même pas sadique a ce point, quoique… lol)mais pasque un compliment comme ça, ça fait chaud au cœur : )

J'espère que la suite te plaira!

**Serleena **: peut-être qu'il rentre chez lui, peut-être pas : ), jvais pas gâcher le suspens (s'il y en a :x). Ta rewiew ma fait plaisir, si le début t'a plu, j'espère que la suite aussi!!!

N'hésite pas à me le dire!!!

Gardons le reste des (comment ça trop long : ( ! )discours pour la fin, place au chef d'œuvre (vous ai déjà dit que j'avais pas la grosse tête, non mais vous dit!)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :Le passage**

-Al !!! Je t'en pris! fait pas ça ! Tu sais très bien comment ça c'est terminé la dernière fois! AL ! Si tu fais ça je…

-Met la en sourdine Winry! Je t'assures que cette fois, je sais ce que je fais! Akura m'a tout expliqué. Si lui a réussi, pourquoi pas moi?

Cela faisait un an. Un an que ce même scénario s'était reproduit. On avait à nouveau retrouver Al, complètement inconscient, à côté de ce qu'était anciennement la porte. À la seule différence que sa mémoire avait été préservée. Mais son espoir de retrouver son frère avait -si cela est possible- décuplé. Tous lui avait dit que même si autrefois il avait raison d'espérer, aujourd'hui c'était cause perdue. La porte scellé, personne ne pourrait plus traverser entre le monde de l'alchimie et le monde dont cette dernière tirait sa puissance. Ed était condamné à vivre de l'autre côté.

Non, ça Al ne pouvait ne serait-ce que l'imaginer. Il avait vu le regard que lui avait lancé son frère au moment où lui-même disparaissait. Ce regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas… ses yeux reflétaient la douleur de perdre une fois encore la partie, de se retrouver une nouvelle fois seul contre tous. Pendant toute les années où les frères Elric avaient sillonné les routes, pas une fois Alfonse n'avait vu son aîné baisser les bras de la sorte.

Aujourd'hui il avait trouvé la solution.

Xing est un petit pays, se situant à l'est du grand désert d'Amestris où l'on utilise une alchimie différente de celle employé à central. Là-bas, Alfonse cherchait une personne capable de lui enseigner les principales lois auxquelles était soumise leur alchimie. Il fit alors la connaissance d'un dénommé Akura, un garçon taciturne mais extrêmement intelligent, et fils d'un célèbre scientifique de son pays. L'ex-armure avait pu tirer de ce garçon tous les principes de base de cette alchimie nouvelle , dont une certaine façon « d'ouvrir des portes » . A ce sujet, Akura était resté très évasif, mais avait certifié à Alfonse que dans cette formule complexe résidait la solution de son problème. Il avait donc entreprit d'apprendre cette fastidieuse équation par cœur, dans les moindres détails, pour que son grand frère lui revienne enfin, même s'il devait y laisser la vie. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre.

-Win, apporte moi la dague s'il te plait!

Alfonse était agenouillé par terre dans une vaste salle où winry stockait habituellement tout son matériel pour méca-greffes, mais qu'ils avaient vidé un peu plus tôt pour mettre en place le lieu où il ouvrirait le « passage ».

Winry ouvrit de grand yeux et questionna son ami d'enfance:

-Al… à quoi va te servir ce couteau?

-A creuser le cercle de transmutation. Je peux pas le dessiner à la craie, la trace laissée par l'emprunte alchimique ne serai pas assez forte pour résister à l'ouverture de la porte.

-…si tu le dis…répondit son amie, toujours peu convaincue de son plan. Et c'est quoi d'abord tous ces flacons bizarre remplis de tout ces… trucs bizarre ?

-Salpêtre, silliciome, eau, plus une cinquantaine d'autres produits visant à ouvrir le passage. Winry, est-ce que t'as apporté ce que je t'avais demandé?

-Un objet appartenant à Ed ? Tu sais…à par les boulons d'automail et ses quelques vêtements…

-T'as quelque chose où quoi?

-Un de ses vieux morceau de méca-greffes bousillé… mais à quoi ça va te servir?

-C'est parfait…

-Al?

Al?

AL !!!

-Ah excuses moi Win, je réfléchissais…l'objet appartenant à Ed que je t'ai demandé nous servira à ouvrir la brèche à coté de lui dans l'autre monde. Ça servira à ne pas perdre de temps,quoi!

-Bon dieu, maiskesketufai ??????

-Les liens du sang… je donne le mien pour former en quelque sorte une porte entre moi et Ed… un lieu d'encrage pour l'ouverture, tu comprends ?

-hum hum

-On aura beau t'expliquer, jamais tu comprendra quoique ce soit en alchimie!

-Arrêtes de me parler comme ça! On dirait Ed et son humeur de chien. Et puis c'est pas que je comprend pas, c'est que ça m'intéresse pas!

-bon, j'ai terminé.

-ça à l'air compliqué! remarqua la blonde.

-Oui, c'est un des plus compliqué que j'ai dessiné…il ne reste plus qu'à…

toi Winry, tu recules. Et si jamais ça se passe mal…

-Tu m'avais dit que tu étais sûr de toi!

-On ne sait jamais…si jamais ça se passe mal, promet moi de ne rien dire à l'armé, et en particulier à Mustang… promis?

-promis…

-Alors c'est parti… à tout de suite ni-san.

Lorsqu' Al posa ces mains sur le cercle de transmutation, rien ne se produisit.

Il tourna ses yeux vers son amie lorsque qu'une bourrasque des vent lui fit presque perdre l'équilibre, mais il tient bon. Selon Akura, il ne devait en aucun cas retirer ses mains du cercle au risque de tout faire raté.

Au centre du cercle se forma une petite brèche étincelante. Cette lumière était tinté de rouge sang, probablement dû au sien. Celle-ci s'élargissait tellement qu'elle finie par englobé le plus jeune Elric qui ne pouvait plus voir sa mécanicienne d'amie. Il avait l'impression que son corps flottait au milieu des nuages. Le jeune homme se sentait de plus en plus léger, enivré d'une sorte de béatitude qui l'enrobait tout entier.

_Non…je dois tenir bon…il ne faut pas que je lâche si prêt du but … pour Ed…_

Un éclair jaillit alors du centre de la masse vaporeuse et tout redevint sombre. Un nuage de fumé masquait effectivement la vue du plus jeune, mais il savait que quelque chose avait changé…

Malgré ses jambes cotonneuses,il réussit à se mouvoir jusqu'au centre du cercle qu'il distinguait à peine, suivit de près par le souffle saccadé de Winry.

Mais là, ce qu'ils virent leur coupa littéralement la respiration:

-_Oh non, Edward!_

* * *

_**Niark niark, comme je suis sadique!!! Autant avec mon edou-chou qu'avec vous, mes pauvres lecteurs…. Je suis cruelle, hein?**_

_**Enfin voilà, cette suite est un peu plus longue que le prologue, m'enfin, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plus. J'ai fait exprès de faire en sorte qu'Al ressemble, dans ses attitudes et dans ses paroles à Ed( du moins je l'espère --)**_

_**J'ai aussi remarqué que j'arretais pas d'employé le verbe espérer, par conséquent, je me lance un défis à moi-même: dans le prochain chapitre, je vais essayer (encore --) de ne pas du tout l'utiliser!!!!**_

_**Apprêtez vous à bientôt entré en jeu, chers lecteurs… j'aurais incessamment sous peu besoin de votre aide!!!**_

_**Je vous dirais ça en temps voulu, pour pas gâcher la suite de l'histoire,mais tenez vous prêt!**_

_**Ed: Mais qu'est ce que tu vas encore me faire?**_

**Ras le bol de tout ses tarés qui me courent après, y'a pas assez des homonculus, faut que les auteurs aussi m'en fasse bavé… SAUVEZ-MOI !!!**

**Auteur: HAHAHAHAHA (rire sardonique) **

**GROS BISOUS ET A BIENTÔT !!!!**

**Oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas à gauche, je sais qu'il vous démange ;)**

Les rewiwers contribuent au bonheur de l'auteur,

alors un ptit geste svouplè : )

Ps: en fait, le titre de ma fic veut dire « destinée », au cas où ça vous torturerai les méninges (jdis ça pasque ça m'est souvent arrivée(surtout avec les titres allemands :x)


	3. les tourbillons de la mort

**Intended**

**Disclamer:** toujours.pas.propriétaire.des.droits.d.'.auteur…TT

Tout appartient au génie Arakawa.. (larmes, snif)

**Genre:** fic sadique ; ) hémoglobine, torture, drame… niark niark

**Rating:** T

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur:** z'avez vu comme je tiens bien mes promesses??? Et oui c'est un record pour moi de poster aussi vite!!! Pourvu que ça dure : )

Encore 3 rewiews toute gentilles et kawaï auxquelles je m'empresse de répondre!!!

J ADORE LES REWIEWS ET LES REWIEWEUSES : )

**gabi bibi **: voui voui je m'impressionne moi-même par tant de rapidité mais faut dire que j'ai de bon supporters lol

Je t'avouerais que ta rewiew m'a fait très peur au début, c'est pas bien d'effrayer les gens comme ça, mon coté docteur jeckill (et mr hyde pour info) pourrais ressortir d'un coup avec son lot de sadisisme et de rire sardonique :D (vu que tu l'es aussi on pourrais bien s'entendre (note à moi-même: demander à gabi des idées de torture ) ))

**Laest : **j'avouerais que j'ai mis du temps à comprendre ta rewiew, mais après relecture, c'est bon :p .Je suis désolé si sa te fait de la peine que je fasses souffrir Ed (auteur : et pis c'est le miens d'abord :p

-Arakawa : prend ça BOUM et ça! BAM et… CENSURE

-f'é bon vé compris ) ((je suis partie loin là :x)

En tout cas ça me fait vraiment très très plaisir que tu m'ajoutes à tes histoires et auteurs préférés et que tu me dise toutes ces choses gentille (renifle) merci beaucoup !!!

**Serleena** :C'est vrai tu l'avais prédit , mais j'espère ne pas être trop prévisible quand même !!! Merci pour ton compliment, sa me fait trop plaisir!!!

* * *

À toute : merci et enjoy !!!

* * *

Chapitre 2: Les tourbillons de la mort.

_Bordel mais j'suis où? C'est quoi cet endroit? qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que j'arrive ici?_

_Tout c'est passé si vite! J'y comprend rien…. est que ça pourrais être ….?  
_

Debout au milieu d'un néant carmin, l'ancien alchimiste d'état tournait et se retournait sur lui-même dans le but de trouver un point où fixer son regard. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de plaine infinie; un endroit gigantesque qu'aucune sorte d'objet ou d'être vivant ne défigurait, aucune âme ne venait troubler le silence pesant qui régnait sur ce lieu étrange. Cet endroit lui rappelai vaguement l'intérieur de la porte, mais ses souvenirs étaient trop vague peut-être pour pouvoir l'affirmer. Il regarda sa main droite, qu'il n'avait eu l'occasion de voir depuis bien longtemps, puis il tapota du pied gauche comme pour s'assurer que ce dernier lui avait aussi été restitué.

Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il se sentait heureux ou non…s'il souffrait ou s'il se sentait bien, s'il était perturbé par cet endroit ou qu'au contraire il l'avait toujours attendu. Il ressentait une sorte d'indifférence envers tout ce qui l'entourait, comme s'il disparaissait peu à peu, ses sentiments le quittant les premiers…

Il ne ressentait qu'un espèce de vide qui le submergeait petit à petit. Un vide qui devenait de plus en plus présent, de plus en plus dérangeant. Un vide qui le prenait au tripes puis au cœur, lui bloquant la respiration comme si ses poumons ne pouvaient plus inspiré une seule bribe de cette affreuse atmosphère laiteuse qui l'entourait. Un vide qui lui donna à la fois l'impression d'être épié et d'être seul. Très seul… trop seul. Une violente douleur le traversa et le poussa à s'agenouiller, une main sur la gorge, l'autre le maintenant en équilibre sur le sol. Une fois encore sa vue se troubla, ses nerfs se détendirent et ses muscles lâchèrent, réduisant au néant l'espace qui séparait sa tête du sol. Il voulu hurler de douleur, de rage, de peur, mais aucun son ne sorti de sa gorge. Il sombrait là, infiniment seul au milieu d'un camaïeu de couleur reflétant parfaitement le sang qui semblait se vider de ses veines…

_C'était donc ça la mort?_

-Al…Al !!! Mais qu'Est-ce qu'il c'est passé? Pourquoi il est recouvert de sang? Alfonse!

-Merde… mais qu'Est-ce que j'ai fait? Edward, Ed…

Ed, j't'en pris réveilles toi! Supplia le cadet des Elric sur les genoux duquel reposait la sanglante silhouette de son aîné.

-Il n'est pas…hésita Winry

-Je ne sens plus son pouls !s'effondra le brun qui tenait fortement entre ses bras son frère. Frangin, j't'en pris… m'fait pas ça…

-J'appelle le colonel Mustang! S'empressa de dire la jeune fille.

De toute façon,ils n'avaient plus le choix… pensa Al qui laissait les larmes rouler le long de ses joues pâle. Quitte à payer ses erreurs à l'état, il avait une chance,même infime, que son grand frère survive…Il donnerai sa vie contre la sienne.

-Ni-san…

-Colonel Mustang!!! Il faut que vous veniez vite!!! Nous sommes au numéro 67 de la grande rue, dans le hangar annexant ma boutique…et appelez une ambulance aussi, c'est très urgent !!!

-Qui était ce? Interrogea le colonel

-Il me semble que c'était Winry…j'ai l'impression qu'Al a trouvé un moyen de ramener son frère. Dans tout les cas, ça c'est une fois encore mal passé. Il faut que vous vous rendiez à l'atelier de winry sur la grande rue colonel, moi j'appel une ambulance!

-mais…

-Dépêchez vous colonel ou je ferais en sorte que mes 8mm vous escortent! Menaça Riza en faisant mine de sortir ses revolvers.

-bien, bien ! s'empressa de repondre Roy Mustang avant de déguerpir de son propre bureau, afin d'éviter de se faire plomber le derrière.

-Falman, Fuery, Havoc, on a du boulot!

-mais colonel, c'est l'heure de mang…

-pas de discutions! Répondit Mustang d'un ton catégorique.

Alfonse prenait bien la relève de son frère… maintenant, c'était au tour du plus jeune de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Arrivé dans la grande rue, l'alchimiste de flamme ne pu se tromper quant au lieu où s'était organisé la vaine tentative d'Alfonse. De la fumée et des cris provenaient du milieu de la rue où s'étaient rassemblés une vingtaine de personne à l'air horrifié.

Après s'être faufilé parmi la foule, le colonel et ses hommes arrivèrent au milieu du cercle formé par les badauds, en même temps que l'ambulance se garait non loin de là.

Mais ni lui, ni ses subordonnés ne s'attendais à voir _ça_…

-Colonel, je …tenta Al, les larmes lui coulant encore sur le visage.

-plus tard les explications, coupa Mustang. Quant à vous, veuillez vous disperser, ordre de l'armée! Ordonna le colonel aux « spectateurs »

Le militaire passa ses bras sous les épaules et sous l'unique genou d'Edward, le serrant contre son torse pour le maintenir en équilibre. Il souleva ainsi le corps ensanglanté de son ancien subordonné et parti le plus vite possible en direction de l'ambulance. Roy Mustang confiât alors le maigre corps blessé de l'alchimiste de métal aux brancardiers sous l'œil inquiet d'Alfonse.

-Mr Mustang, je veux aller avec mon frère!

-Alors monte, et tu m'expliqueras comment tout ça est arrivé en chemin. Riza, occupez vous de Winry, elle est en état de choc! Dit-il à son lieutenant qui venait tout juste de les rejoindre.

Les deux hommes embarquèrent alors dans l'ambulance, attentif aux propos des médecins.

« Apportez-moi les défibrillateurs! Chargez à 200! Reculez!

Rien. Chargez a 250! Reculez!

Toujours rien…Donner moi 10mg d'adrénaline! »

Autant dire que les deux alchimistes n'avait pas la tête à parler.

* * *

Je sais, je sais, c'est un peu court!!! En contrepartie, je vous promet que le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus long!!!

En plus chuis pas très fière de moi pour ce chapitre…

Dites moi se que vous en pensez!!!

SVP SVP SVP SVP

Rewiew please (yeux comme ceux du chat botté dans shreck : ) )


	4. La Vérité

**Intended**

**Disclamer:** 'commandé fma pour noël on verra lundi si je peux marquer ici que fma m'appartient!!! Pour l'instant, tout est à Arakawa !

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Drame, action, aventure… beaucoup trop compliqué pour moi d'en choisir qu'un -.-

* * *

**Réponses aux rewiews à la fin du chapitre !** (pas gâcher l'intrigue (j'espère au moins qu'il y en a une! T.T)

* * *

**Annonce de l'auteur:** Alors, cher lecteurs, lectrices, comme je vous l'avais déjà dit, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, ou plutôt de votre opinion : 

Je vais mettre en place un petit sondage dans le but d'écrire ce qui vous plaira le plus…

Je vous poserais donc deux petites questions à la fin du chapitre( toujours pour pas gâcher l'intrigue, toujours en espérant qu'il y en ai une --) ou plutôt, les persos FMA vous poserons ces questions!

Bon, délire et compagnie à la fin du chapitre, je vous ai fait attendre plus que d'habitude (chui impardonnable!!!) place au chapitre 3:

* * *

**Chapitre 3: La vérité**

5h30 a.m.

Voilà 9h qu'Al et le colonel Mustang attendaient des nouvelles d'Ed. Ils se trouvaient dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital, entre les cris des malades ou des veuves, les pleurs des enfants…ce qui n'allait pas pour les rassurer.

De temps en temps, des médecins venaient apporter des nouvelles, mauvaises ou bonnes aux quelques personnes qui attendaient des renseignement sur leur proche, mais eux ne savaient rien de se qu'il se passait en ce moment dans le bloc opératoire.

Le colonel Mustang commençait à sérieusement perdre patience quand un homme en blouse de médecin d'environ 35 ans vient à leur rencontre.

-Messieurs, je vous pris de nous excuser pour ne pas vous avoir donné de nouvelles plus tôt. Je suis le docteur Hirozumo, c'est moi qui m'occupait du cas de votre ami.

Nous avons enfin réussit à le stabiliser, mais il a perdu beaucoup de sang, et nous n'arrivions bizarrement pas à stopper son hémorragie …

Nous aurions besoin de quelques renseignements sur son accident…

Le colonel Mustang,à qui Al avait raconté toute l'histoire, pris la parole.

-Docteur, nous n'avons aucune connaissance de ces informations.

Mon subordonné,le major Edward Elric, était porté disparut depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant. C'est son jeune cadet qui l'a retrouvé dans l'état où nous vous l'avons confier,gisant dans son propre sang, étalé dans le capharnaüm de l'atelier d'une amie qu'il ont en commun. Mentit le flamme alchimiste .

-bien… cela ne nous arrange pas vraiment.

Il se trouve que ce jeune homme est plongé dans un coma que nous n'expliquons pas. Ses pulsations cardiaques sont beaucoup trop lentes et irrégulières pour que son coma soit aussi léger.

-Pouvons nous tout de même aller le voir?

-Vous pouvez lui rendre visite, mais il a besoin de calme, donc, restez silencieux je vous pris. Votre ami se trouve dans la chambre 303.

Arrivés dans la chambre qu'occupait Edward, Al et Roy furent soulagé de voir le jeune homme dans un état meilleur que celui dans lequel ils l'avaient laissés, malgré la présence sur le corps du jeune homme d'un bon nombre d'appareils et de fils qui dépassaient de la bouse bleu qu'il portait.

Les bruits qu'émettaient les machines étaient légèrement angoissants mais indiquaient que l'alchimiste d'acier était vivant. L'image que le colonel avait sous les yeux lui rappelait la première fois ou il avait vu les Elric, lorsqu'ils avaient ratés leur première tentative de transmutation humaine. Edward était inconscient et pourvu de bandages qui enveloppaient son épaule et son genou comme quand il avait 12ans, dans la demeure de mami Pinako. Al était quant à lui assis contre le mur de la chambre, les genoux replié entre ses bras, et la tête enfouie entre ceux-ci. Roy se dirigea vers lui, conscient que la vision d'Ed dans cet état infligeait à son frère beaucoup de mal.

-Eh, Al, ça va aller!

-Mais, colonel, et si.. Et si Ed ne se réveillait pas? Et si son état empirait et que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre?

-T'en fais pas, on va trouver une solution. Tu en as déjà trouver une pour le ramener ici, pourquoi est-ce qu'on arriverait pas à trouver un moyen pour qu'il se réveille?

* * *

_Mes blessures ont disparues comme elles étaient arrivées… mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Où est-ce que j'ai encore atterri? _

_Mon bras, ma jambe… ils sont de nouveau là…_

_Comme quand Envy m'avait tué… comme il y a quelques heures…_

_Mais je le sais. Cette fois, je suis pas derrière la porte. Elle existe plus… alors j'suis où? _

Ed se redressa et balada ses yeux autour de lui.

Rien. Toujours aucun signe de vie, toujours aucune délimitation, ni du sol sur lequel il se tient, ni d'une quelconque limite.

Juste un point noir.

Un point noir qui, quand il le fixe, semble se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui.

Edward décide alors de courir à sa rencontre, quoi que se soit, il n'a rien à perdre. Mais plus il avance, plus cette chose semble s'éloigner.

Doucement, il s'arrête, et la chose recommence à venir vers lui.

Il la laisse s'approcher alors qu'elle grossit en arrivant plus près.

Le point est alors devenu une masse sombre, qui se déforme et avance de plus en plus vite, jurant avec l'immobilité du néant carmin qui l'entoure.

Lentement, l'alchimiste distingue comme des explosions à sa surface, des vagues qui explosent et se reconstituent aussitôt.

Plus cette inconnue approche, plus le garçon, immobile, attend, cherche à identifié la masse qui fonce droit sur lui.

L'objet en question devient de plus en plus net, laissant apparaître des taches plus claires qui s'agitent à sa surface.

Edward sent ses blessures qui le tiraille, qui s'ouvrent à nouveau, inlassablement, le sang se remet à couler, comme si cette chose était à leur origine.

L'entité sombre devient moins méconnaissable, plus identifiable.

Peu à peu, le garçon la reconnais.

Alors qu'elle est devenue perceptible, posément, elle s'arrête.

Elle n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres du jeune homme qui, calmement, s'approche.

La masse s'agite mais ne recule plus.

Elle laisse avancer à elle celui qu'elle est venue cherché.

Le sang d'Ed coule encore, mais il semble l'ignorer. Il se tient maintenant à seulement deux mètres de l'entité.

Il attend patiemment. Il veut comprendre.

Comprendre pourquoi les entités autrefois retenues à l'intérieur de la porte se trouvent devant lui et ne bougent pas.

Comprendre pourquoi les choses qui lui avaient dérobés son bras droit et sa jambe gauche restaient là, leurs millions d'œils menaçant braqués sur lui, à l'observer, attendant peut-être qu'il bouge le premier.

-Que ce passe t'il ici? Où sommes nous?

Les entités s'étaient arrêtées de bouger. Elles le fixaient, mais ne répliquaient pas.

-Qu'Est-ce que vous faites ici?

Toujours aucune réponse, les yeux de ces choses pointés en sa direction , le détaillant des pieds à la tête, s'attardant sur ses blessures, sur son sang.

-Bordel, mais vous allez répondre ou merde? C'est quoi ici? Comment j'suis arrivé là? Hurla le garçon aux méca-greffes qui perdait patience.

-SILENCE!

Toutes les entités avaient criées en même temps, d'une voie d'outre-tombe, à glacer le sang.

Edward, qui ne s'y attendait pas, recula d'un pas, des frissons lui parcourant le corps.

Mais le jeune alchimiste ne se démonta pas. Il se ré-avança vers le tas d'hybride, et se mit à crier aussi fort qu'il le pût:

-QUE ME VOULEZ-VOUS?

-SILENCE! Crièrent à nouveau les entités de cette voie sordide, s'agitant de plus en plus.

-Jeune impoli, dérangeante créature de la plus dégoûtante espèce ! C'est toi qui nous à condamné à vivre ici, sans aucune échappatoire.

C'est pourquoi nous avons intercepté la transmutation que ton jeune semblable à tenté.

-Mon frère? S'emportât le garçon à la natte. Il est vivant? Qu'est …

-SILENCE!

Tu n'as pas à parler immonde créature. Écoute seulement ceci:

Tu vas faire quelque chose pour nous. Tu vas nous faire sortir d'ici. Fait en sorte que nous soyons humain et libre, en échange tu auras la vie sauve.

Edward rit à cette phrase.

-Pourquoi ris-tu ?

-Admettons… que je sorte d'ici, ce qui est déjà assez improbable. Comment voulez vous que je vous transforme tous? Sans rien donner en échange de plus, ce qui va à l'encontre de vos principe. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que vous me demandiez de faire de vous la chose que vous dénigrer le plus!

-Je suis la vérité, les lois, le principe de l'échange équivalent. JE régis les lois qui vous guident, sombre crétins que vous êtes. Nous ne désirons pas que tu nous transforme tous, mais que tu me transformes. Nous sommes un et tous à la fois, une fois réunis nous ne formerons qu'une seule et unique personne, car nous sommes qu'un seul et unique esprit. Nous voulons être humain, nous ne voulons pas être comme vous. Nous respectons et envions la forme humaine, mais pas l'humanité.

Vous êtes constamment en péril, péril qui résulte de vos propres fautes.

L'humain est libre d'agir, l'humanité est prisonnière de ses propres péchés.

Edward avait enfin la réponse à certaines questions qu'il s'était toujours posé.

Mais il demeurait encore nombre de questions sans réponses.

-Vous avez répondu à mes questions, mais pas à la principale. Comment envisager vous de me faire sortir d'ici? Comment pouvez vous être sur qu'une fois sorti, je vous aiderais? Et enfin… qui êtes vous exactement?

-Qui je suis? Nous sommes ce que l'humanité recherche depuis la nuit des temps, nous sommes le contraire de ce qui à créé tout les maux qui pèsent sur vos peuple, nous sommes ce que tu recherches.

-Vous êtes…

-Je suis La Vérité. Déclarèrent les entités en cœurs, leur dernier mot semblant résonné dans le vide qui les entouraient.

Ed se senti alors happé à l'intérieur de la masse, englouti par des millions d'êtres enragés qui répétaient sans cesse « tu nous aidera ou ton monde cessera d'être ».

L'alchimiste tentait de se dégager, mais leur emprise était trop forte. Ses blessures le faisaient à nouveau souffrir et d'autres lui étaient provoquée par les hybrides.

Les mains des ces créatures lui empoignèrent la tête, lui maintenèrent le corps droit et immobile.

Ses yeux furent alors éblouis par une vive lueur blanche, qu'on lui avait déjà auparavant forcé à regarder.

-La Vérité…

* * *

-Colonel, son cœur s'agite! Dit Al qui, assis près de son frère, avait entendu les pulsations du cœur de son aîné s'emballé brusquement. 

-Va cherché une infirmière, vite! Lui ordonna Mustang.

Quand le médecin arriva, suivi de l'ex-armure et de Winry qui venait tout juste d'arriver, le cœur d'Edward avait cessé de battre.

-Écartez-vous, j'ai besoin d'espace! Exigea le médecin aux trois personnes qui s'agitaient autour de lui.

L'homme prépara vite le défibrillateur en vue de réveiller une nouvelle fois le corps du garçon, mais s'aperçut bien vite que tout ceci ne serait pas nécessaire.

L'alchimiste d'état ouvrit soudainement les yeux, le corps en sueur, instantanément recouvert de sang, livrant les mots qui semblaient lui brûlé les lèvres:

-La Vérité…

* * *

Voila qui clos ce chapitre, un peu plus long que les précédents (pour me faire pardonné : ) ) 

Tout de suite, réponses aux rewiews!!!

**Générale**: merci à toute les 3 pour vos rewiews qui m'ont fait beaucoup beaucoup du plaisir : ) , j'espere que vous aurez aimer celui-ci!

Et puis j'ai pas fait mourir edounichet d'amour!!!pour l'instant… (:p rire extrêmement diabolique hahahahahha HAHAHAHAHAHA)

**gabi bibi **: Menace, chantage ??? C'est vrai que t'es sadique!!!!! T.T

sitoplai encore des gentilles rewiews, j'en ai besoin !!!! (pleure)

Satyre va!!! Lol

Merci pour ta rewiew, j'ai fait exprès de faire ce chapitre plus long pour toi ;)

À bientôt!

**Kumi-san**lol, peut-être penserais-je à t'inclure dans la fic en tant qu'infirmière perso d'Ed, qu'en penses-tu:D

Ta rewiew ma fait très très plaisir surtout que t'es eu le courage d'en laisser une : ) (penserai plus souvent a utiliser les yeux du chat potté m d r )

En tout cas sa m'a fait plaisir pasque dans mes stats, j'ai vu que 246 personnes ont lu m'a fic, mais j'ai que 9rewiews ( qui m'on été laissé par des rewieuses géniales, hein, c'est pas contre vous les filles!!!!!!!!!) mais j 'aimerais bien en avoir encore plus ( qui, moi? Vanité???)

**mina-ann **: merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments miss, sa me touche beaucoup,

Moi je suis pas en L, mais en hôtellerie :D, mais bon, c'est vrai que j'aurais aimé en faire des études de lettre…. :x

Et puis désolé de t'avoir fait pleuré !

**Maintenant, petite annonce de l'auteur:**

**Auteur**: donc, comme prévus, je vais faire un sondage

**Ed**: ouais c'est ça, dis plutôt que t'as pas envi de décevoir les gens en écrivant un truc qui leur plaira pas!

**Auteur**: y'a un peu de ça ouais o°.°o (rougi)

**Roy** : bon , tu vas les poser tes questions??

**Auteur** : ah oui, c'est vrai les questions… donc :

_**Quels couples désirez vous voir apparaître dans cette fic??? (y peut en avoir plusieurs mais pas avec la même personne (ex: Ed et Roy, puis Ed et Al)**_

_**-Ed et winry?**_

_**-Ed et Al?**_

_**-Ed et Roy?**_

_**-Roy et Riza?**_

_**-autres ???**_

**Deuxième question:**

_**Voulez vous voir apparaître les homonculus dans cette fic?? Parce que j'ai deux sénario en tête, l'un avec les homonculus, l'autre sans…**_

**Al**: c'est tout?

**Auteur**: voui voui, j'attend de voir les réponses avant de poser d'autres questions.

**Edward**: faudrait déjà que t'ai des rewiews, elle est nulle ta fic !!!

**Auteur** : yeux de chat potté pourquoi tu dis ça???

**Al: **(mode kidnapping)

**Auteur**: lâche moi al, c'était juste une façon de parler!

**Al**: oh…. (déçu déçu )

**Ed**: personne ne m'écoute ou quoi?

**Auteur**: si si va y dis moi qu'Est-ce qui va pas avec ma fic???

**Ed**: ce qui va pas??? Je saigne tout le long, j'ai mal…. Mais tu t'rend pas compte du coté sadique que t'as en toi???

**Auteur**: si, c'est pourquoi on m'appelle dr. Jeckill quand je suis gentille et mr hyde quand … bah quand je fait souffrir mes chouchous :D

**Tous**: -- …

**Auteur**: assez de folie pour aujourd'hui!

**La Vérité**: tu n'aurais rien oublié par hasard?

**Auteur**: … umh… comment ai-je pu oublier ???

Alors, je vais pas être là du 28 décembre 2006 au 3 janvier 2007, alors si je n'arrive pas a poster de chapitre d'ici là,

JAYEU NAOWEL A TOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Et la bonne année je la souhaiterais après y parait que sa porte malheur de la souhaiter avant….

**Plein de papillotes, de cadeaux, de bûche de noël, de dinde farci avec marrons et pommes de terres sautées, de sucre d'orge, de saumon et de fois gras… aux rewieurs !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ed: MMMMMiam, manger !!!!!!!!!!!

Auteur: vais m'faire un casse-croûte moi…


End file.
